Betrayal
by SniperR
Summary: About RE4. Leon and Luis and what happens when Leon makes one to many mistakes. Mild spoilers, nothing serious if you're thinking of playing the game.


A/N: Yay I'm back! I don't know if I'll be continuing _Stuck between a rock and a hard place_ anytime soon, but I did write this in like ten minutes and decided to upload it because I thought it was pretty good.

This is basically based upon what happens when you shoot Luis to many times during the fight in the big old old-looking cabin. Yes, something like this does happen, cut-scene and all (and you die, stupid _you are dead_ thing).

Just a note: The first part is Leon's POV and the second part is Luis'. It short, I know (grrrrr) but to the point.

Warning: Minor spoilers, a little violence and guns. Nothing bad.

Enjoy!

* * *

-Leon's POV-

Leon heard the sounds of pained protest coming from where he had fired his rifle. He knew that sound all too well, he had, once more, shot Luis by mistake. He changed his angle and shot the Ganados next to Luis.

"Not me, them!" Protested Luis, who was holding his forearm trying to shoot with his left hand.

"Sorry Luis!" Leon yelled over the noise of gunshots and exploding heads.

"Yeah, whatever." Luis said and fired his bullet dangerously close to Leon's head. Leon found it strange, Luis didn't even sound like himself when he spoke.

"Watch it!" Leon yelped and backed away from the Ganados behind him and out of Luis' line of fire. He swore he could see Luis sneer. Leon had never seen him mad, to Leon he seemed like someone with an almost dyed-in-the-wool attitude. At that moment Luis was looking pissed and just about ready to pull the trigger at Leon.

"You watch it! You shot me twice already! _Twice_!" Luis' arm had been the unfortunate accommodation for two of Leon's rifle bullets. Leon kept trying to shoot their assailants in the legs, but Luis just stepped in the line of fire at the worst possible times.

"It was an accident!" Leon bellowed and shot more Ganados coming up behind Luis.

There was a sudden silence as the leader of the Ganados ordered the group to leave.

"It's over." Breathed Luis. Unfortunately, he didn't see (or hear) the Ganados coming up behind him. Leon saw it, raised his rifle and took aim just to the right of Luis. Leon pulled down the trigger and hit the dishevelled being square in between the two eyes.

Leon didn't know just what Luis was thinking, but at the moment he fired, Luis raised his pistol at Leon. In the split second it took for Luis to raise his gun, Leon saw betrayal written across the other man's face. He had misunderstood Leon's action and was assuming that Leon was trying to kill him.

"Adios, Leon." Leon's heart pounded wildly in his chest at those words.

In a moment of panicked apprehension, Leon let his rifle fall from his hands and shot them up in defence.

"Luis, no!" The breath exploded from Leon's lungs as two 9mm bullets bore into his chest, nailing him in one lung, and, unfortunately, the other through the one of the massive valves above his heart. Leon swayed gently after the initial shock subsided. He couldn't believe it, he had been shot. He felt burning white hot pain, queasiness and dizziness all at the same time.

"Be...hind you." Leon spoke gently before everything started to go black. He was vaguely aware of his body falling forward, but tried to brace himself against the impact. His arms did nothing, just crumpled under his weight as he slammed onto the floor, his blood splattering along the dirty wooden boards.

-Luis' POV-

The pain exploded into his forearm for the second time in under a minute. He swaggered slightly and barred his teeth. Leon had shot him.

"Not me, them!" Luis yelled at Leon. "_You're trying to murder me aren't you! You work for Saddler, don't you!"_ Luis wanted to scream the words at Leon, but didn't have the time. "_If you shoot me one more time I'm drawing my fire on you!"_

"Sorry Luis!" Leon yelled. Luis could hear a deep sincerity in Leon's voice, but the pain in his arm was blindly reminding him of what Leon had just done, and not for the first time. Luis would have accepted it if was only once because he could have ruled it off as a mistake, but he was sure Leon had purposefully meant to shoot him that time. Or maybe his screaming mind was playing tricks on him. After all, the adrenaline was pumping pretty hard, and so was the pain.

"Yeah, whatever." Luis spoke, fully intending on getting Leon to try and shoot him, just to prove himself right. He fired close to Leon's head and watched him flinch.

"Watch it!" Leon moved out of Luis' line of fire. "_Watch it? Me watch it! What about you, you conceded Americano!" _Luis thought angrily. His mind was screaming at him, telling him to just shoot the man.

"You watch it! You shot me twice already! _Twice_!" Luis bellowed, putting as much emphasis and emotion into the _twice_ as he possibly could.

"It was an accident!" Leon sounded too sincere for words. Luis' heart lurched, and here he was accusing this man of trying to assassinate him. Guilt overtook him quickly, washing over him like it had done so many times before.

When he noticed, everything was still, silent.

"It's over." Breathed Luis relieved.

Time slowed as he watched Leon raise his rifle, pointing it just to his right. Leon was aiming at his head. Luis was startled when the bullet whizzed past his ear. "_You _are_ trying to kill me! To think I trusted you! Traitor!"_ Luis knew one thing: Leon was not going to miss the second time.

"Adios, Leon." He watched Leon let go of his rifle, probably to go for his own pistol. Luis fired two shots as fast as his gun could pump the out. Both hit Leon square in the chest, to Luis' surprise. He had _never_ been a good shot. He watched Leon sway slightly, a look of absolute shock evident on his face. Then his expression melted to that of heavy betrayal. His eyes began to water, no doubt from the pain.

"Be...hind you." Luis wondered what Leon meant as he watched him fall forward and land face first upon the floor where his blood splattered quite a distance, just like many of the Ganados the duo had disposed of mere minutes before. It sickened Luis to see something like that, even more so when it was someone he had, that same day, trusted.

Out of sheer curiosity, he turned around. There behind him was a dead Ganados who bore a large bullet hole in between his eyes. Luis's breath caught in his throat. _Leon hadn't fired at him!_ He had fired at the Ganados. Panic overwhelmed Luis as he fell to his knees next to Leon.

"_Leon_!" He stifled another cry by bitting his tongue. He didn't want to alarm Ashley who was still in the closet ten feet away.

Luis quickly turned Leon over. Reality smacked him hard in the face: the damage he had done to Leon was beyond what anyone was capable of reversing. The blood had already created a puddle almost the size of his body on the floor.

It was too late, Leon was already dead.

Fin

* * *

SniperR: Reviews appreciated. :) 


End file.
